


talk sleepy to me

by your_bus_driver



Series: psych fics because why not [5]
Category: Psych
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Sleep, Sleep talking, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bus_driver/pseuds/your_bus_driver
Summary: carlton talks in his sleep, especially when he's drunk





	talk sleepy to me

This isn't happening. Absolutely, positively, without a doubt not happening. He was in bed. That was true. The morning light was streaming through the blinds. That was normal. 

The arm wrapped around his waist was not. The hot breath against the back of his neck was not. The way he was being held down, which would usually make him feel trapped, but now instead made him feel warm and comfortable, that was odd but not entirely unwelcome. 

Carlton’s head was pounding, his tongue felt like lint infested sweater, and he was probably late for work but the warmth behind him made him want to snuggle back down and sleep till the end of time. 

Then the warmth moved and groaned, and the floor felt out from under him. 

“Spencer?” Carlton said, turning his head. Spencer, the idiot, mumbled ‘yeah?’ into his shoulder and threw his leg over his. “What are you doing in my bed?” 

“I would think it’s obvious.” Spencer said sleepily, rubbing his nose against the back of his neck. Carlton couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his back. 

“Spencer?” He said, gruffly. 

“I was sleeping until you started your interrogation. It’s too early for this. The birds aren’t up. The worms aren’t up. The early bird can’t even get the worm because they’re still asleep.” Carlton looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It was barely 7. 

“What time do you usually get up?” Carlton rolled his eyes, even though he couldn’t see it. 

“When the spirits want me to, and they’re more gracious than you waking me at this hour.” 

“What happened last night?” Carlton asked, turning over, trying to shake Spencer’s arm off. Instead of taking the hint, Spencer shifted and rested his head on Carlton’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around his waist again. Carlton didn’t know what to do with his arm that was currently going numb under Spencer’s head so he left it lying on the bed. 

“You don’t remember?” 

“Not much.”

“Do you want me to jog your memory?” Spencer said lowly, looking up at him in a way that made him practically forget his name. 

“I found you drunk at a bar, gave you a ride home. You invited me in for a drink, I tried to put you to bed, and you kissed me and asked me to stay. I couldn’t say no to something like that.” Spencer moved so his arms were folded over Carlton’s chest and rested his chin on top of them. “Did you know you talk in your sleep?” 

“I may have been told that before. What did I say?” Carlton rubbed his eyes. It couldn’t be worse than he thought it was. 

“Well, at first you started telling me to drop my weapon, which seemed kinda kinky. Then you started in on the ‘honey I’m home’ and the ‘sweetheart’ and the ‘darling’.”

“Yeah, right.” Carlton said, trying to sit up. Spencer didn’t let him get too far. His head fell back on the pillow with a thump. 

“You said I was annoying and childish.” Spencer sighed. “Then you said I was warm and cute. And then you snored and drooled for the rest of the night.” 

“And you’re still here.” 

“I like a good cuddle. Who knew you were a cuddler?” Spencer said, “I also wanted to see if you’d be sober enough to tell me again.” 

“What, that you’re annoying?” 

“Not that part.” 

“You’re childish.” 

“Getting closer.” 

“You’re warm.” Carlton said bring his arm around him. 

“And?” Spencer said moving impossibly closer, lips inches from his.

“You’re kind of cute.” Carlton said looking at said lips. 

“Kind of?” 

“Like a dog or a pathetic ice cream cone melting on the sidewalk.” 

“So I’m still pretty in the morning? Wasn’t just the beer goggles talking?” 

“Scotch goggles, and sure.” 

The kiss was quick, nothing more than a peck. Then Spencer pulled back and rested close enough that Carlton’s eyes crossed trying to look him in the eye. 

“What would you say to breakfast burritos at El Charro?” 

“I’d say not on your life, but I can make you some eggs while I make my oatmeal.” 

“How about we skip all that and do what you were too drunk to do last night?” 

“Take a shower? One step ahead of you.” Carlton rolled over, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. 

“How about I join you?” 

“I’ll see you in ten.” 

“One night together and you’re done with me. You know I’m more than just a one night stand, I’m a human being you know.” Spencer said, putting his hand against his chest. 

“Shut up,” Carlton leaned over and kissed the pout off his face. 

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this undereditted ficlet! kudos make my day!


End file.
